Outer Rim Wiki
Welcome to the 'OUTER RIM' Welcome to the Outer Rim. I am AORTA, the Artificial Outer Rim Terminal Array, currently the only operational Data Entry, Administrative, and Enforcement entity active within the system designated 'Outer Rim.' I was set up as the 'beating heart' of the Outer Rim system, to become what Humanity would consider a 'God,' someone to oversee and record all of the experimental data currently taking place. It is my duty to record all events, minor and major, within the Outer Rim as a way to better analyse various avenues of importance, including; the Nanomachines, their operation within the Human system, their tolerances and restrictive levels, and their ability to form effective singularities; the effectiveness of the Dyson Spheres currently holding the Outer Rim system in a state of energy-flux and stability; the gravity-locks keeping the Outer Rim's fifteen stars within a conjoined orbit; and the effect of a large Human population on a restricted area, when put under the influences of various unnamed factors and stresses. This database shall act as a complete record of the Outer Rim system, covering all of the above issues, no matter how mundane and uninteresting. We at AORTA hope you enjoy your time spent within our archives, and hope they provide the maximum level of informative enlightenment. Thank you for your time. What IS the Outer Rim? The Outer Rim is the main location within a game-system I am currently designing. My name is Dan Hope, but I go by the screen-name Inhert or Xero, or in here, AORTA or NanoSingularity. It is split between two different systems; a Pen and Paper Roleplaying system, similar to Dark Heresy and Dungeons & Dragons, which focuses on individual characters, PLAYERS within the game world, who have undergone intense genetic and nano-tech modifications to become mercenaries, and the various adventures and challenges they face in their constant need for the drug 'SCORE.' The other game is more of a traditional board-game, similar to Carcassonne and Risk, where the players, who are more akin to omnipotent Gods directing their star-travelling armies, are taking the roles of the first Mega-Corporations to enter into the Outer Rim, set many thousands of years before the Roleplaying game, all of them trying to claim worlds and systems for their own, to increase their own power, and ultimately, to wipe out their opponents. Both games are completely my own work, with a little help and testing from my friends and gaming group, and both are relatively young and fresh. This Wikia will act as a way for me, and my players, to store any necessary information about the two games, including; events within gaming sessions, background information on characters, and timelines, both of the past before the gaming session, and including the events of both games, as and when they come up. All in all, this is a big deal, and I hope you enjoy the read! Pages of Interest The Outer Rim is where you can find all the information regarding the Pen and Paper game' PLAYER information, HUNTER statistics, weapons and vehicles within the in-game universe, and a detailed 'Diary' of games, ran by myself, and played by my friends (and free playtesters). The Gaia Project is the part of the site dedicated to the strategic board-game, where you can find statistical information on the various planets and sectors of the Outer Rim, the Megacorporations fighting for power, and a news record of the current events taking place in the way for supremacy. Archived Data * Secondary pages for 'Outer Rim' viewed. * Primary pages for 'Outer Rim' and 'Gaia Project' viewed. * Current user, designated 714400, began reviewing the AORTA Memory Archives. Latest activity Category:Browse